OBSESSED
by SexHan
Summary: Seorang namja yang terobsesi dengan teman sebangkunya. Masih kuplak bikin summary. This is HunKai fiction abal, gaje, mengarang bebas. Bahasa tidak terkendali (?) PWP /maybe Let's read and review! Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Kris, Tao.. Main Pair : HunKai, SeKai, slight KrisKai, KrisTao.


-OBSESSED-

By : SexHan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan aka Kris.

Pair : HunKai/SeKai slight KrisKai.

Warn : Crack Pair, YAOI, (semi) BDSM, NC, School life. ONE SHOT.

Summary : -

Requested By : Ayu (deathangel94)

Gak tau ini termasuk pwp ato enggak..

Kerena emang gk terlalu ngerti tentang per-ffan . :D

ada yang mau ngasih info apapun tentang ff? Entah apa itu genrenya atau apapun? Wkwkwk

Enjoy!

#

#

#

#

#

Sehun adalah seorang namja yang pendiam, tapi dia tergolong murid yang cerdas disekolahnya. Sehun bagaikan berlian mahal yang tak pernah tersentuh, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bukan karena Sehun menolak sebuah kata 'pertemanan' melainkan karena sikap pendiamnya, membuat setiap orang enggan untuk menawarkan sebuah pertemanan itu.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah aku meminjam buku tugasmu. Aku tidak ingin dihukum oleh sikepala botak itu."

Kim Jongin, namja berkulit tan yang akrab dipanggil Kai ini adalah Chair mate Sehun, hanya dialah yang menganggap Sehun seperti siswa biasa dan tidak terlalu memusingkan sikap pendiam Sehun.

Sehun bukan namja culun yang menjadi objek bully karena kepintarannya, lihatlah bagaimana tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat itu terlihat sangat mempesona dengan seragam rapihnya. Tampan, pintar dan mempesona, itulah Oh Sehun. Berbeda dengan Chair matenya yang tergolong memiliki kata 'bad' disetiap penampilannya, wajah manis dengan kulit tan eksotis, rambut dark brown dan tampilan yang terkesan acak-acakkan membuat Chair matenya ini terlihat sangat seksi, dan kalian tidak akan percaya jika namja yang mendekati kata berandal ini bisa menyandang tittle sebagai seorang 'uke'. Yah..Kim Jongin adalah seorang uke... uke dari seorang Kingka di EXOLOGY High School.

"Pagi sayang!." Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, dengan alis tebal yang membuat wajahnya terlihat garang berjalan mendekati bangku yang dihuni oleh Kai dan Sehun.

Menghentikan sebuah kalimat dari bibir tipis Sehun untuk menjawab kalimat Jongin.

Chup

"Pagi Kris-ie.." Jongin menyapa balik namja yang memanggilnya sayang setelah melayangkan kecupan tepat pada bibir tebalnya. Kris, atau yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan inilah yang memiliki kendali atas namja berkulit tan bername tag kim Jongin ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kris begitu perhatian, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas sebelum guru botak itu masuk dan menghukumku." Jawab Jongin sambil menatap kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan sayang." Ucap Kris sekali lagi.

"A-a.. nanti saja saat istirahat, aku pasti akan memakan dua porsi sekaligus." Tolak Jongin sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dan Kris akhirnya meninggalkan jongin setelah mengusak helaian lembut dark brown namjanya.

Jongin mentap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya datar, dan namja berkulit tan itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa? Mana bukunya." Jongin menarik tas Sehun dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Ayolah Sehun, mana bukunya." Kini Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Sedangkan Sehun masih tetap santai dengan wajah datarnya.

KRIIINGG

Semua penghuni ruang kelas memasuki ruangan, sedangkan Jongin masih sibuk meminta buku tugas milik Sehun.

"Mwo? Kenapa belnya sudah berbunyi." Monolog Jongin sambil mengusak kepalanya gusar.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak ingin dihukum. Aku masih punya sedikit waktu untuk menyalinnya."

"Aku tidak membawanya." Dan jawaban singkat Sehun itu hampir membuat Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Oh fvckin Sehun.. yang benar saja." Dan Jongin kali ini benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala plontos yang mengkilap memasuki ruang kelas, dan Jongin benar-benar masa bodoh kali ini, setidaknya ada Sehun yang akan menemaninya menjalankan hukuman.

"Selamat Pagi."

"Pagi saem." Suara serempak penghuni kelas membalas sapaan gurunya.

"Kalian bisa mengumpulkan buku tugas kalian, dan kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Dan setelah mendengar instruksi sang guru, seluruh murid berdiri dari bangkunya dan meletakkan buku tugas mereka pada meja guru. Tidak ada yang menitipkan buku tugasnya, karena sang guru mengawasi setiap gerik sekaliagus memantau siapa saja yang tidak mengumpulkan.

Sang guru menatap dua siswanya yang masih duduk dibangku paling belakang, akan menyalakan alarm nerakanya sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdiri.

Jongin yang melihat namja disebelahnya berdiri hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, bukankah mereka harus menunggu petuah dari guru botak itu tapi kenapa namja didepannya ini malah berjalan kedepan.

Dan Jongin hanya dibuat menganga saat Sehun meminta 'sesuatu' dari seorang siwa yang duduk dibangku paling depan, dan Jongin benar-benar menjatuhkan rahangnya saat tau jika 'sesuatu' itu adalah barang yang sedari tadi ia cari, Buku tugas milik Oh Sehun. Dan namja bertampang datar itu hanya bertingkah acuh setelah mengumpulkan bukunya, menghiraukan tatapan kemarahan yang menguar dari namja manis disebelahnya.

"Kim Jongin..." dan alarm bahaya yang berbunyi diotaknya membuat Jongin tersadar dan menatap gurunya.

"Mana buku tugasmu." Lanjut sang guru menatapnya tajam.

"Aku...tidak mengerjakannya saem." Jawab Jongin menatap gurunya lesu.

Dan sang guru hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memikirkan hukuman yang cocok untuk 'pelanggan' kesayangannya.

"Aku beri pilihan untukmu." dan seketika itu Jongin merasa diberikan kehidupan yang kedua.

"Mengerjakan 100 soal dengan waktu satu minggu, atau membersihkan seluruh toilet siswa yang berada di lantai satu, dan tiga." Lanjut sang guru, sedangkan sang 'terdakwa' hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya. Itu sama saja, teriak Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku memilih yang pertama saem." Yah, setidaknya ada Sehun yang akan mengerjakannya, siapa yang mau buang-buang tenaga untuk membersihkan seluruh tolet itu. Memang hanya empat, tapi luasnya sama seperti membersihkan 8 ruang kelas, membayangkannya saja Jongin sangat enggan.

"Kau bisa mengambil soalmu sepulang sekolah. Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

"Cih, Kau benar-benar busuk Oh Sehun." Umpat Jongin pelan tanpa menatap namja disampingnya yang sedang memasang senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai karena penuh dengan siswa yang berhambur ingin segera pulang kerumahnya, mungkin beberapa diantaranya akan tetap tinggal untuk ekskul atau mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku tidak akan mengerjakannya untukmu." Ucap Sehun, sejak dikelas tadi Sehun hanya diam dan mengacuhkan Jongin yang sibuk mengomel tentang alibi Sehun untuk menghindarkan buku tugas darinya.

Jongin yang mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya, menatap lekat-lekat punggung namja yang masih terus berjalan keruang guru. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengambil hukuman Jongin, sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan namja bermarga Oh ini, tapi karena tugas kelompok yang diberikan sang guru botak saat mengakhiri pelajarannya membuat Oh Sehun -lagi-lagi- harus berurusan dengan Jongin.

"M-mwo.. ini kan juga karena ulahmu bodoh." Protes Jongin yang sangat mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang, memutar tubuhnya dan memandang datar namja berkulit tan yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku." Sehun hanya menatap Jongin datar sedangkan yang ditatap dengan watdosnya menjawab.

"Salahmu tidak meminjamkan buku tugas mu, padahalkan aku masih punya waktu untuk menyalinnya."

"Lihat siapa yang bodoh." Dan ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin ingin melemparkan kedua bola matanya.

Jongin mendengus saat Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kembali, menatap kesal punggung namja yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan -Teachers' Room-.

Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk memutar arah tujuannya ke tempat yang penuh dengan rak berisikan lembaran-lembaran membosankan, perpustakaan. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan jemari lentiknya untuk mengetik beberapa digit angka dan menempelkan benda persegi pada telinganya.

_ttuutt...tuuttt_

_-other side-_

Suara berisik mengganggu kegiatan beberapa anak yang sibuk berlari sambil memperbutkan sebuah bola berwarna orange dari lawannya, sedangkan seekor...emmm maksudku seorang namja berwajah mirip panda sedang duduk dipigggir lapangan sambil menatap ponsel kekasihnya.

"Yifan ge.. kekasihmu menelpon." Teriak sang namja panda, membuat seorang namja tinggi menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Chup

"Hanya kau kekasihku sayang." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Yifan setelah memberikan kecupan dibibir mungil kekasihnya.

Kris mengambil benda persegi itu, menarik gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau dilayarnya dan menempelkan pada telinganya.

"Ada apa sayang." Dan sapaan itu membuat si namja panda mendengus, Kris yang melihat hal itupun mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah kekasih-no2-nya dan menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

'Kris.. kau masih dilapangan bukan? Aku menunggumu diperpustakaan. Waktunya hanya sedikit palli.. aku sangat merindukanmu.' setidaknya itulah nada manja yang didengar namja panda yang menguping didekat telinga Kris.

"Kekeke... baiklah sayang tunggu aku." Krispun memutus sambungannya.

Pip

"mmhh Tao, aku harus pergi sayang." Dan namja yang dipanggil Tao itupun dengan tidak rela melepaskan kulumannya pada cuping Kris.

"Secepatnya. Aku janji akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya." Dan Kris akhirnya meninggalkan Tao yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, Kris berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai, karena tempat itu terletak dibalik koridor lapangan indoor tempatnya bermain basket tadi.

Kris masuk kedalam perpustakaan, menghiraukan tatapan yang berbeda-beda dari beberapa siswa yang belum pulang. Ia melangkahkan tubuhnya kebagian paling belakang ruangan dan melihat seorang namja yang memunggunginya.

Kris tersenyum dan menghampiri namja itu, ia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dari belakang, membuat tubuh itu berjengit disela rengkuhannya.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat namja yang sudah membuatnya kaget.

"Kris-ie.. aku merindukanmu." Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan menampilkan senyum yang menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Chup

"Haha kita tadi sudah bertemu dikantin sayang, bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku." Balas Kris setelah mengecup hidung kekasihnya.

.

obsessed

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya pada lantai dasar, ia biasa saja saat tak menemukan Jongin yang menyusulnya masuk kedalam ruang guru. Ia membawa beberapa lembar yang akan menjadi hukuman untuk Jongin, dan beberapa lembar lagi adalah soal latihan pribadi yang harus ia kerjakan, gurunya sangat menyayanginya hingga ia harus mendapat soal pribadi disetiap kesempatan, entah itu bisa disebut keuntungan atau tidak.

Ruang perpustakaan sudah berada tepat di depannya, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa siswa lain yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memasuki ruangan sepi tanpa penjaga itu, yah.. jam kerja penjaga perpustakaan berakhit saat sekolah usai, dan yang bertugas menutup ruangan adalah penjaga sekolah.

_mmmhh krisshh_

Sebuah lenguhan menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang ia yakini berasal dari pojok ruangan.

Ia memutar bola matanya, ia sekarang tau kenapa beberapa siswa tadi keliar dengan gerutuan mereka, didepannya kini ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu saling melumat tanpa memikirkan keadaan disekitarnya, ia tau negaranya adalah negara bebas tapi setidaknya mereka harusnya menghargai satu sama lain.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain." Dan ucapan Sehun membuat dua orang yang saling bercumbu itu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Penggangu." Ucap Kris tak kalah datar.

Jongin masih mmegalungkan tanganya dileher Kris, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana rambut namja berkulit tan itu berantakan dan bibir tebal yang semakin merah akibat bekas gigitan, membuat namja itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih seksi.

Jongin memutar kepala Kris untuk menghadap kearahnya, mendorong kepala Kris untuk mendekat kewajahnya, dan..

Chup

Bibir tebal itu mengecup singkat bibir basah Kris.

"Mian.. waktunya sudah habis." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya, Kris yang melihat itu hanya mengusak rambut Jongin dan meninggalkan mereka setelah menghadiahi deathglare untuk Sehun.

.

.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?." Jongin menatap Sehun sambil sedikit merapikan dirinya yang berantakan. Jongin sangat enggan menjawab kalimat datar Sehun setelah namja itu membuatnya kesal seharian ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya disini, kita kerumahmu saja."

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu." Dan sahutan Sehun membuat Jongin menatap Sehun malas.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau kau menginjak rumahku." Dan lagi-lagi Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Rumahku di Busan kalau kau ingin tau, disini aku tinggal diapartemen."

"Masa bodoh, yang penting tempat tinggalmu." Dan kali ini Sehun yang menatap Jongin malas.

.

.

.

Kini Jongin sudah berada didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 365, menunggu namja didepannya memasukkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintunya.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, Jongin mengekor dibelakang namja yang lebih tnggi darinya itu. Sehun melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan alas yang lebih nyaman, sedangkan namja yang mengekor dibelakangnya enggan menggunakan alas apapun.

Jongin memainkan jari-jari kakinya diatas lantai yang dingin, ia sangat suka sensasi bagaimana kakinya bersentuhan dengan benda dingin setelah keluar dari sangkar hangatnya.

"Jika Kau ingin minum, ambil saja disana." Sehun menunjuk sebuah dapur dengan dagunya, dan sukses membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Yehee.. aku akan menghabiskan isi kulkasmu tuan Oh." Koor Jongin dan melesat menuju tempat yang Sehun tunjukkan, meninggalkan sang pemilik tempat dengan senyum misteriusnya.

.

.

Jongin mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pendingin sehun, ia mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan kemudian membawanya diruang teve. Jongin menyalakan benda kotak itu dan memindahkan chanelnya, menetapkan pada sebuah acara music yang sedang memutar Music Video Overdose milik EXO.

Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, ia bahkan tak melihat Sehun didekatmya. Ada dua kamar yang Jongin lihat dan salah satunya sedikit terbuka, sedikit memperjelas jika ruangan itu sangat gelap.

"Kemana bocah itu, apa dia dikamar yang itu." Jongin bermonolog sambil memakan camilannya, acara yang sudah menampilkan MV lain itupun sudah tidak ia pedulikan. Matanya kini terfokus pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, karena Sehun yang tak kunjung muncul akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan tersebut.

Kriet

"Sehun.. kau didalam?." Tanya Jongin entah kepada siapa, ia tidak tau kalau ruangan itu benar-benar gelap, hanya bias cahaya dari ruang tengah yang sedikit membantu. Kalau dipikir ini bukanlah kamar utama, jadi ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela, hanya sebuah lubang ventilasi diatas pintunya.

Jongin berbalik dan hendak keluar, sebelum matanya menangkap saklar lampu didekat pintu dan memutuskan untuk menekannya.

KLIK

Dan oh.. Jongin sekarang takut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia melihat banyak fotonya yang tertempel didinding dan beberapa lagi berada diatas ranjang, ia mendekat kearah ranjang tersebut dan bertambah diameter bola matanya saat melihat beberapa fotonya sudah berlumur bekas cairan putih yang sudah mengering. Ia bukan anak sd yang baru masuk kemarin dan tidak tau apa yang sudah mengotori fotonya itu, sperma.. ya, Jongin sangat yakin jika itu adalah sperma yang mengering. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya saat ini menegang saat mendengar suara berat dibelakangnya..

"Sudah menemukan kamarmu sayang?." Jongin tidak mau berbalik, ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika dirinya dalam bahaya. Oh Sehun, namja pendiam yang selama ini ia kenal hanyalah seorang dengan topeng yang menutupi jati dirinya.

Glup

Jongin hanya mematung, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

"A-apa...maksudnya semua ini." Gagap Jongin tanpa mengubah posisinya, bukan namja berkulit tan itu tak ingin pergi, hanya saja tubuhnya benar-benar enggan untuk digerakkan.

"Hahaha... aku tidak tau jika kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami semua ini Kim Jongin." Tawa Sehun menggelegar dan diakhir suara lirih ditelinga Jongin. Mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan dileher yang mulai berkeringat itu.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, ia hendak berbalik dan melayangkan bogemnya sebelum tangan dingin Sehun merengkuh perut datarnya.

"Kau tak ingin tidur diranjangmu hmm?..sayang." Ucap Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya saat Jongin berusaha melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun." Maki Jongin dan masih tetap berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hahaha..." tawa yang memuakkan menurut Jongin.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, satu tahun hanya melihat dan menjadi chair matemu tanpa menyentuhmu itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi, dan sekarang lihat.. kau disini sayang, dirumah kita! Dan aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja."

"KAU GILA OH SEHUN." dan rontaan Jongin mengiringi tawa menakutkan Sehun.

YAKK

Teriak Jongin saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, kemudian...

Brukk

Tubuh itu terlempar begitu saja diatas ranjang yang masih ditaburi beberapa fotonya. Jongin kini bisa melihat Sehun dengan jelas, namja itu tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi bagian atasnya, hanya celana seragam sekolahnya yang masih menempel ditubuhnya.

Sehun merangkak mengunci pergerakan Jongin, kini namja berkulit tan itu dibawah kungkungannya dan hanya menatapnya tajam sambil mencoba mendorong dadanya.

mmhhss

Sehun mengendus ceruk leher Jongin layaknya binatang buas yang ingin melahap mangsanya, dan Jongin hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit risih. Kini tangan Jongin berpindah pada lengan Sehun, mencengkeramnya erat saat namja berkulit pucat itu menjukurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher jenjang milik Jongin.

Sehun melepaskan kungkungannya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas Jongin, mempreteli kancing seragam Jongin dan melepaskannya begitu saja, sambil berusaha mengunci tangan Jongin ynag sibuk meronta. Sehun membuka sabuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya dan menggunakannya untuk mengunci tangan Jongin diatas badhead, membuat pria dibawahnya hanya menggeliat resah.

"Fuck you Oh, it's hurts." Umpat Jongin saat merasakan ikatan Sehun yang terlampau kuat.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Sehun mengecupi setiap inci lengan Jongin, dan berakhir meraup bibir tebal namja yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

mmpph

"Oh ya tuhan.. aku benar-benar tidak tau jika bibirmu semanis ini sayang, dan kenapa harus namja berengsek yang selingkuh dibelakangmu itu yang mendapatkannya." Seketika emosi Sehun meluap, ia tau jika Kris memiliki kekasih selain Jongin-NYA. Dan melihat namja dibawahnya mematung membuat Sehun mengelus pipi tirus itu sambil tersenyum, akhirnya ia mendapatkan namja yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Kris? Apa maksudmu dengan selingkuh?." Tanya Jongin lirih menatap sehun yang masih sibuk mengelus pipinya.

"Ya.. Kris, dia berselingkuh dengan Tao. Namja China pindahan yang baru masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Kau pasti berbohong bukan, huh.. KAU BERENGSEK OH SEHUN." bentak Jongin diakhir kalimatnya, tidak mungkin Kris berselingkuh dibelakangnya ia sangat tau jika namja berdarah china-kanada itu sangat mencintainya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong sayang, aku hanya terlalu menyukaimu sampai aku tidak ingin melihat mu tersakiti." Kini jemari Sehun sibuk meraba dada telanjang Jongin.

"Sshh..Hentikan obsesi konyolmu, seharusnya kau bisa melampiaskan dengan yeoja ataupun namja jalang diluar sana." Dan Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau Kim Jongin." Ucap final Sehun, dan namja itu kini sibuk melepas celana dan underwear Jongin, sedikit susah karena kaki namja itu terus bergerak dan menendang.

Sehun berdiri dan menatap Jongin yang masih menendang kesegala arah sambil terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Sehun berjalan mengambil sesuatu dilemari besar. Jongin kira itu adalah lemari pakaian, tapi saat dibuka benar-benar membuat gerakan Jongin semakin brutal. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah kamera profesional dan tiang penyangganya. Dan semakin menatap horor isi lemari yang penuh dengan sex toys berbagai macam jenis dan bentuk berjajar apik didalamnya.

"Kau tau..aku mengumpulkan itu semua sebagai hadiah untukmu." Sehun sangat mudah mengeluarkan kalimatnya, mengabaikan Jongin yang semakin tak karuan diranjangnya.

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil beberapa sex toys dan menaruhnya dimeja nakas. Menatap namja yang mulai kelelahan itu dengan senyum manisnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin..

"It's Show time."

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin dan membuat namja itu terduduk, mengambil tali berukuran besar kemudian menghimpit tubuh Jongin agar tidak leluasa bergerak. Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Jongin dan segera menalikan kedua kaki itu pada bedheadnya, membuat posisi Jongin kali ini benar-benar menggiurkan dengan kaki menggantung yang terbuka lebar.

Sehun bersiul atas karyanya, kameranya sudah menyala sejak tadi dan merekam bagaimana posisi Jongin saat ini.

"Tak salah jika keinginanku memilikimu begitu besar, kau sungguh menawan Kim."

Sehun mengambil sebuah dildo dan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening, Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika cairan itu adalah lube. Tapi sungguh, hingga saat ini lubangnya belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun, termasuk Kris.

Sshh

Cairan bening itu kini melumuri penis dan lubang Jongin, rasa lengket dan dingin membuatnya berjengit, ditambah sentuhan lembut Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Sehun menusuk-nusukkan jarinya untuk memasukkan cairan itu kelubang sempit Jongin, membuat lubang itu mengkerut tidak nyaman. Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya, membuat pekikan yang menjadi melodi indah ditelinya pucatnya.

Anghh

Desah Jongin, saat jari tengah Sehun sedikit menggoda prostatnya. Wajahnya mengernyit, namun rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya membuat tubuhnya bergidik, ia benci tubuhnya disentuh, tapi tubuhnya bahkan seolah tak ingin menolak sentuhan Sehun.

Nghh

Arrghk

Jongin berteriak saat Sehun memasukkan dildo yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi untuk Jongin itu sudah cukup untuk merobek lubangnya.

mmmhh

Sehun mengeluar masukkan dildo itu, membuat Jongin semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Henh-tikan..kumohon...ahh" Jongin berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sehun, tapi bukan Sehun jika menghentikan acaranya saat mendengar suara seksi yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

Plop

Jleb

Arghhk

Drrrtt..drrtt

Sehun melepaskan dildo itu saat dirasa lubang Jongin sudah cukup licin dan menggantinya dengan vibrator yang sudah ia aktifkan pada level tertinggi, melihat bagaimana lubang lapar Jongin menelan kapsul yang sibuk bergetar itu dan membuat lubang Jongin memerah, dan Sehun semakin tak tahan untuk menggoda namja itu.

"ARGHK..KEPARATH KAU OH SEHUN.." maki Jongin semakin menjadi saat Sehun memasangkan sebuah cock ring pada penisnya.

Sedangkan bagi Sehun, makian Jongin pekikan nafsu yang semakin membuat libidonya naik. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang berada dibebelakang kamera, mengawasi bagaimana tubuh berkulit tan itu kini mengkilap karena keringat. Umpatan Jongin bercampur dengan desahan sexy miliknya saat vibrator itu menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

Sehun menyeringai saat penis Jongin semakin menegak dan membengkak, penis tan itu kian memerah karena terpaksa harus menahan sperma yang ingin keluar.

"Ouh fuck... ini sakit berengsek." Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Jongin saling menggenggam erat, memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya namja didepannya.

Sehun masih duduk, tangannya kini mulau mengelus dan meremas penisnya dari luar celananya, ia sudah tak tahan tapi ia ingin menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa tuan Kim?." Tanya Sehun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Lepaskan cock ring berengsek ini..ahh." mohon Jongin, penis Sehun yang kian membumbung kini sudah dibebaskan sang pemilik.

Sehun merangkak mendekati Jongin, diraihnya penis itu dan melepaskan cock ringnya.

"Ahh...fasterh." desah Jongin saat Sehun mengocok penisnya, tak menunggu lama..

Crot

Hahh..hahh

Nafas Jongin memburu setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya, tapi ia tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba menjejalkan penisnya kedalam bibir tebalnya.

mmphh

Sehun menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum miring, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya didepan wajah sang submisif. Mencengkeram rambut dark brown Jongin saat siempunya tak mau berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya.

"mmh mulutmu sangat nikmat sayang." Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokan pinggulnya, membuat Jongin tersedak saat ujung kepala penis itu menyenggol pangkal tenggorokannya.

JONGIINHH

CROT

Sperma Sehun sukses membuat perut Jongin melilit, Sehun menikmati orgasmenya, tangannya masih mencengkram erat rambut Jongin. Penis Sehun masih setia terbenam dimulut Jongin, dan membuat Sehun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Jongin yang mengernyit dengan sperma yang meleleh dari cela bibirnya.

Hoek

Cuih

Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan sisa sperma dimulutnya, dan mencoba meludahi Sehun. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin, dan...

Cuih

Lagi-lagi Jongin meludah, kini ludah bercampur sperma itu tepat mengenai wajah sehun.

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

Arghk

Sehun melayangkan tamparannya, kini tangannya mencengkeram wajah Jongin.

"Baiklah sayang, kurasa kau tidak ingin bermain lebih lama. Kita langsung ke intinya saja."

Sllrrph

Jongin bukan pria lemah, ia tidak akan menangis hanya karena tamparan. Tapi setitik air matanya adalah sebuah bentuk penyesalan karena ia harus menjadi lemah didepan namja yang mulai bersiap memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya.

Eugh

Sehun memasukkan kepala penisnya, dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Melihat ekspresi Jongin dengan mata terpejam dan kedua pipi yang memerah membuat Sehun berniat menggoda, tapi saat mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya sayu sungguh membuatnya tak tahan untuk memasukkan pensinya sekali hentak.

ARGHK

"Keluarkan.. ouh shit..hiks..ini sakit." Air mata yang hanya setitik kini bertambah seiring darah yang mulai mengalir dari lubangnya.

Sehun menjilat air mata Jongin, dan mengecup seluruh wajahnya. Meninggalkan isakan kecil saat ia membungkan bibir tebal itu denagn bibir tipisnya.

Ciuman Sehun turun keleher Jongin, mengecup setiap inci permukaan jenjang itu, menyesap dan mengigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Jongin mendesis saat mulut Sehun kini mengitari nipplenya, ia masih mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya agar kuluman Sehun terlepas, tapi apa daya energinya sudah terkuras habis. Sehun mengelus pinggang Jongin, sesekali memberi remasan kuat dan membuat Jongin semakin menggelinjang.

"Stopph..." ucap Jongin lemah saat Sehun menangkuo kedua pantat kenyalnya.

Sehun melingkarkan kakimya dibawah Jongin, posisi Jongin yang terikat mempermudah dirinya untuk membuat Jongin berada dipangkuannya. Sehun melepaskan ikatan kedua kaki Jongin, membuat kedua kaki lemah itu kini terkulai disisi tubuhnya.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, penisnya sudah terbenam didalam lubang sempit Jongin dan kini namja berkulit pucat itu mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin perlahan dengan memegang pinggang ramping Jongin.

mmhh..ahh

Desah keduanya, Sehun merasakan bagaimana lubang Jongin meremat penisnya, sedangkan Jongin merasa penuh didalamnya. Aneh, namun sedikit ada rasa yang menggilitik.

Sehun berhentai menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin, kini tangannya berpindah pada punggung basah Jongin. Menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jongin sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tangannya merambat naik dan melepas ikatan sabuk yang membelit tangan Jongin.

Tangan Jongin kini terbebas, tapi kini bekas merah menghiasi tangannya. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin dan merebahkannya tanpa memutuskan tautannya. Memandang wajah kelelahan itu dan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Lubangmu sangat nikmat sayanghh..." racau Sehun semakin menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

Sehun tersenyum saat tangan Jongin membelai lembut punggungnya, membelai hingga helaian rambutnya.

"Arghk..fuck..kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah." Bentak Sehun saat tangan itu mencengkram dan menjambaknya kuat.

"Hentikan..bodoh." ucap Jongin lemah setelah tangannya terkulai, sedangkan Sehyn kini menyeringai seram.

"Nikmati saja..."

JLEB

Sehun kembali menghentakkan penisnya, mencoba menemukan titik lemah namja dibawahnya.

Tubuh Jongin terhentak seiring sodokan Sehun.

"Therehh..ouh.." sebuah senyum kemenangan Sehun saat menemukan titik yang ia cari.

Jongin mengumpat kebodohan mulutnya, salahkan kenapa tiba-tiba rasa nikmat itu menyapa tubuhnya saat sodokan Sehun menyentuh sesuatu didalamnya.

"Yeahh... gimme your sexy moanh.." Sehun semakin gencar menyentuh titik itu.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan membagi ciuman panas dengan Jongin, kedua lidah itu saling berbelit, tangan jongin sudah mengalung lidah dileher Sehun, menghiraukan penolakan dari hatinya. Sentuhan Sehun sungguh membuatnya lupa diri.

"Fasterhh..pleashh..kocok peniskuh." Ucap Jongin disela ciumannya.

Sehun menuruti keinginan Jongin dan mengocok penis berukuran sedang itu, semakin cepat seiring sesuatu juga memberontak ingin keluar dari batangnya.

"Ugh..like that eoh.." Sehun semakin cepat mengocok penis, sodokannya juga semakin membabi buta.

"ngh... wanna cum...ahh.."

"Bersama sayanghh.."

"Ahh..Sehunnnhh.../Jongiinhhh..."

Crott

Croott

Desah keduanya saat sperma mereka meluncur ditemoat yang berbeda, Sehun semakin membenamkan penisnya, mengocok penis Jongin sampai penis itu kembali terkulai.

"Keluarkanhh..."

"Huh..ini bahkan baru satu ronde sayang, kita masih memiliki malam yang panjang.." seiring ucapan Sehun yang menjawab permintaan Jongin, kini tubuh tan itu itu sudah dalam keadaan tengkurap. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin hingga kepinggiran ranjang, menurunkan tubuh itu hingga berada dilantai, membuat Jongin kini memakai lututnya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram pinggiran ranjang.

Aghhk

Sehun kembali menghentakkan penisnya, dan membuahkan pekikan saat ia memasukkan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

"Ah..lihatlah..bahkan lubangmu masih kelaparan.." Sehun terus menyodokkan pensinya kedua ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak membuat Lubang jongin semakin memerah, kuku ibu jari Sehun sudah dipenuhi darah, membuat Sehun semakin gemas untuk mengorek lubang itu semakin dalam.

"Sakit hunhh...kumohon keluarkan..ahh.."

"Kalau begitu...layani aku bitch." Ucao sehun seraya mengeluarkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Jongin sedikit bernafas lega meskipun perih diholenya masih kentara, kini ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat penis Sehun terlihat timbul dan tenggelam dibalik belahan pantatnya.

Terlampau pelan dan itu terlihat seperti sebuah gerakan menggoda dimata Sehun, Sehun menarik pinggulnya saat Jongin memajukan tubuhnya tanpa membuat tautannya terlepas, dan menghentakkannya saat Jongin memundurkan pantatnya.

AHHH

desahan yang sangat merdu dari mulut Jongin saat penis Sehun menghujam keras pada prostatnya, Sehun semakin brutal saat mendengar desahan Jongin, kini ia memaju mundurkan tubuh Jongin berlawanan arah dengan sodokannya, membuat penisnya selalu tepat mengenai titik nikmat Jongin.

"Ouh bitch..lihatlah.. mulutmu bahkan mengeluarkan suara emasnya."

"mmhh...deeper..ahh..so close." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga punggung lengket Jongin bersentuhan dengan abs perutnya. Menggapai penis Jongin untuk dikocoknya.

"Keluarkan sayangh..." Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

Anghhh

Crott

Jongin terkulai, membuat penis Sehun terlepas. Sehun belum mencapai puncaknya dan namja berkulit pucat itu kini menarik tubuh Jongin agar berdiri. Menangkup dua bongkahan padat Jongin dan meremasnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemas itu kedalam gendongan ala koala hugnya.

mmhh

Jongin menahan desahan diantara kesadarannya saat penisnya bersentuhan dengan abs Sehun, tangannya ia kalungakan dileher Sehun dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang sang namja pucat. Jongin terlalu lelah untuk meronta, kepalanya ia sandarkan pundak Sehun. Sedikit terguncang saat Sehun menaiki kasurnya, kini Jongin terduduk diatas Sehun yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia tumpukan pada dada Sehun untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

Jongin ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun, tapi tangan pucat itu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan bahu Jongin.

"Kendarai aku dulu sayang."

Sehun membantu Jongin untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Jongin yang sudah memerah, lubang Jongin benar-benar membuat namja berkukit pucat itu merem melek, merasakan bagaimana lubang itu masih saja berkedut berusaha menelan penisnya.

Bless

Jongin terdiam, mata sayunya menatap wajah Sehun yang nampak menahan nikmat, ia mencoba untuk menyempitkan lubangnya dan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya, 'ini akan berkahir lebih cepat' bati Jongin.

Kini tubuh itu mulai bergerak naik turun, mencoba membenamkan penis Sehun sedalam-dalamnya dan menyempitkan lubangnya seakan ingin memutuskan benda panjang yang berurat itu.

"Arghhk...sakit hunnh.." tubuh Jongin masih bergerak, tapi tangannya kini menvengkram lengan Sehun, karena namja berkulit pucat itu sedang mencubit kedua nipplenya dengan sangat keras.

Argghh

Jerit Jongin saat Sehun menarik nipplenya, Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sedikit memutar pantatnya untuk menggoda Sehun lalu menyempitkan lubangnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

PLAKK

PLAKK

"Ahh bitch... kau ingin memvuatku cepat keluar eoh?..mmhh.." desah Sehun sambil menampar pantat Jongin yang masih naik turun.

Jongin ingin memuaskan tubuhnya, ia meraih penisnya lalu mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakannya.

"mmhhh..ahhss.."

PLAKK

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lalu menampar penis Jongin yang kini semakin memerah.

"Ahh..mmhh..so close.."

"Yeah bitch.. keluarkan ahh... aku baru saja menampar penismu dan kau ingin keluar...ahh.. how sluty you are..mmhh.." Jongin tak peduli akan racauan Sehun, ia ingin keluar dan gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ouh bitchh..keluar bersamakuhh.."

ANGHH

CROTT

CROOTT

Brukk

Jongin ambruk diatas tubuh Sehun, sedangkan namja dibawahnya hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh lengket diatasnya, membiarkan namja itu tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

.

obsessed

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang sangat berantakan, ia bahkan tak peduli jika kamera yang ia pasang kemarin rusak karena itu hanya sebuah alibi untuk membuat reaksi Jongin seperti yang ia inginkan. Kamar ini memiliki cctv disetiap ujungnya, dan sudah dipastikan kegiatan mereka sudah terekam saat pertama kali Jongin memasuki kamar itu.

Sehun memakai celananya dan keluar dari kamar, melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan namja yang dicarinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia sudah tau jika Jongin sudah meninggalkan apartemen miliknya, karena ia tidak menemukan barang Jongin yang tertinggal, jangan salahkan juga pintu apartemnnya yang terkunc manual jika dari dalam, dan membutuhkan password untuk membukanya dari luar.

Sehun melihat jam yang bertengger didinding, dan memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan tubuhmya.

.

.

Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, berjalan santai tanpa beban sedikitpun. Ia memasuki kelasnya, teman-temannya sudah menduduki bangku masing-masing karena memang bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Sehun tidak menemukan Jongin dibangkunya, ia berpikir Jongin tidak akan masuk karena ia juga tidak tau kapan namja itu keluar dari apartemennya, sebelum ia melihat namja tan ituasuk dengan cara jalan yang sedikit -sangat- aneh.

Jongin berhenti saat matanya bertubrukan dengan manik Sehun, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada siswa yang duduk dibangku paling depan dekat dengan pintu, dan siswa pemilik bangku itu dengan wajah sumringahnya berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"H-hai..Sehun-ssi." Seorang gadis berkacamata menyapa Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya fokus menatap punggumg Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari gadis yang duduk bersamanya.

Dan kegiatan Sehun itu berakhir saat seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba setenang mungkin, kini ia berjalan mencari Jongin, setidaknya Jongin harus tau jika yang ia lakukan bukan hanya sekedar obsesi.

Kaki pucat berbalut celana kain itu masih berjalan hingga melihat namja yang ia cari sedang berdiri didepan seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai kingka sekolah, disana ia juga bida melihat namja bertubuh tak lalah tinggi dari yang lain sedang berdiri dibalik tubuh sang kingka.

Samar ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang cukup keras.

"Jadi dia eoh? Kau berselingkuh dengannya kan." Tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Haha.. ruapanya kau sudah tau. Maafkan aku sayang, hanya dia yang bisa memahami dan memuaskanku."

BUGH

ucapan Kris dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah, wajah Jongin semakin mengeras saat Kris hanya menampilkan senyum miringnya, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk meningglkan mereka, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan sekolah. Sehun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang, ia bisa melihat bagaimana namja itu memaksa penjaga gerbang untuk membuka gerbangnya, entah apa yang dikatannya dan sang penjaga gerbang menuruti permintaan Jongin.

Sehun masih mengikuti Jongin, ia berhasil keluar sekolah setelah memberikan alasan kuat saat si penjaga gerbang.

.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, setidaknya ia bisa memantau namja berkulit sexy itu. Sebelum matanya membola karena Jongin menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Si pengendara mobilpun tak sempat menginjak pedal remnya karena memang itu kesalahan Jongin yang tidak menyebramg ditempat yang semestinya (r:zebracrss).

BRAKK

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Tapi saat ingin menggerakkan tangannya, ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tangannya dan ia bisa melihat seorang namja berkulit pucat yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"_Dia siapa?."_

Auch

Sehun yang mendengar suara pekikan langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya, saat mengumpulkan kesadarannya ia melihat Jongin yang memegang kepalanya dengan tangan yang terbebas karena tangan satunya masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya tuhan.. Sayang, Kau sudah sadar." Heboh Sehun, sambil menekan tombol merah diatas ranjang Jongin.

"Kau.. siapa?." Tanya Jongin disela sakit kepalanya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Calon suamimu."

#

#

#

*E N D*

#

#

#

Aku tau ini abal banget. Mian kalo nunggu lama plus gak sesuai sama keinginan kamu, jauh dari ekspektasi atau apapun yang berbau mengecewakan. Seenggaknya aku udah berusaha, hehe.

Buat yang baca aku tau ncnya panjang banget tapi gak hot, haha maklum ya! Gak bakat buat yang berbau BDSM.

Last..

Thanks for read, mind to review?.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. :)


End file.
